1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to the field of web-based services and more particularly to providing technology for the distributed processing, spatial organization, and web-based display of information.
2. Description of the Related Art
The World Wide Web has proven to be one of the most powerful technologies available today. Users interact with the web by executing certain actions on browser windows, which display the requested information in a variety of formats. A need exists to spatially organize and visually display this information using a variety of different spatial domains and visual renderings, while dramatically enhancing the interactivity of the user experience.